


At the Wrong Time

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drammatico, Infinity War, M/M, Soulmates, Starker, scritta sul braccio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Tony era stampato addosso al suo polso sinistro ma Peter, sulla sua carne, non c’era. Lo cercava, ogni mattina. Si guardava le mani e la schiena; la pancia e le gambe. Ma lui non c’era mai. Più lo desiderava addosso, più il destino lo puniva crudelmente privandolo della sua metà perfetta. E lui voleva Peter, voleva che fosse lui. Nessun altro.Lo pretendeva.[ Starker | Tony x Peter | Angst/Drammatico | Soulmates!AU | word count: 1317 ]





	At the Wrong Time

** At The Wrong Time  **

****•••  
  
  
•••  
• A story about two unlucky soulmates •  
  
 

_ «A volte credi che due occhi ti guardino e invece non ti vedono neanche.  
A volte credi d'aver trovato qualcuno che cercavi e invece non hai trovato nessuno» _

**\- Oriana Fallaci**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

**** «Signor Stark, io… ho il suo nome tatuato addosso», gli aveva detto un giorno. Quel sorriso sincero e genuino che, unico nel suo genere, poteva appartenere solo a Peter. Accentuato da guance rosse e labbra immacolate, stampato su un viso ancora troppo giovane per lasciare che l'amarezza della vita lo attraversasse. Gli occhi frizzanti di un adolescente, che vagavano ovunque, emozionati nel fare quella confidenza. Colmi di troppe cose forti che Tony avrebbe potuto capire solo tornando indietro nel tempo, alla sua stessa età e che ora erano solo un lontanissimo ricordo sbiadito; venuto a galla per un secondo. Nel caos pomeridiano di quel bar del centro, Spider-Man aveva alzato la manica del maglione, e glielo aveva mostrato, il suo nome. E Tony era riuscito solo a tacere. Aveva sorseggiato il suo caffé, mentre Peter cadeva nel baratro della delusione e della paura, quando gli aveva riservato solo indifferenza - nulla più, di fronte ad una dichiarazione importante tanto quanto lo era la vita stessa. Poi si era coperto il polso e aveva smesso di sorridere, abbassando gli occhi, mortificato. 

Peter aveva il suo nome addosso, e Tony non poteva negare la realtà dei fatti. Era destinato a lui, per sempre. Faceva parte della sua vita, e non aveva i mezzi per spezzare quel legame. La sua amata tecnologia, stavolta, gli aveva voltato le spalle, annullata da un inesorabile destino. 

«Io non ce l’ho. Né il tuo, né quello di nessun altro», aveva tagliato corto, poggiando poi la tazzina sopra al piattino di ceramica, una vena aspra nella voce. Aveva detto la verità, dopotutto. Per una volta nella vita, non aveva mentito. Non ce l’aveva davvero, un nome inciso. Mai avuto. Forse non lo meritava, forse perché non sapeva amare, forse perché non ne era degno. Chissà. 

Eppure Tony avrebbe voluto il nome di Peter addosso tanto quanto le sue labbra premute contro e il suo cuore dentro al proprio. Desiderava quel nome impresso così tanto, che certe volte non pensava ad altro che a quello, come un ragazzino viziato. Lo voleva perché Tony lo amava - sapeva che era così, ma Spider-Man non era la sua Anima Gemella e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato. Ci voleva un segno addosso perché la cosa fosse certa, e quella grave mancanza lasciava morire ogni speranza. Gli rinsecchiva l'anima. Diventava più insipida, ogni giorno che passava. 

Tony era stampato addosso al suo polso sinistro ma Peter, sulla sua carne, non c’era. Lo cercava, ogni mattina. Si guardava le mani e la schiena; la pancia e le gambe. Ma lui non c’era mai. Più lo desiderava addosso, più il destino lo puniva crudelmente privandolo della sua metà perfetta. E lui voleva Peter, voleva che fosse lui. Nessun altro. 

Lo _pretendeva_.

Avrebbe dovuto trovar pace, lo sapeva; rassegnarsi a quel fatto e spostare quella maniacale ossessione su un altro obiettivo. Meno tossico, meno caustico, meno egoistico. Peter aveva il suo nome addosso e qualcosa, quello scherzo del destino, doveva pur significare. Quel legame a senso unico era un segno, ed era indelebile e andava da lì all'eternità. Ed era come se, in qualche modo, avesse la responsabilità sulla sua vita e dovesse proteggerlo. Non era la sua Anima Gemella, ma qualcosa di più etereo, quasi assurdo. E per quanto Tony si sentisse tutt’altro che quello, si impose di poter diventare, infine, il suo angelo custode.

Sapeva di non esserne degno. Lui era quello senza cuore, sprezzante, a volte fin troppo imperturbabile. Crudele, ma mai lo avrebbe messo in pericolo. O così pensava.

          Titano, poi, fu solo l’ennesimo panorama di uno scontro senza gloria, senza alcun riscatto. Era stato forse il più difficile, forse il più disumano. Perché Thanos, di fatto, aveva in mano un potere troppo grande, racchiuso in un guanto fatto d’oro e gemme, che con uno schiocco di dita era in grado di portare via ogni cosa che incontrava il suo cammino.

E lo fece. Thanos gli portò via tutto, sebbene Tony non possedesse poi così tanto. Il Titano lo fece, senza immedesimarsi nemmeno per un secondo, in chi per colpa sua, si sarebbe poi sentito diviso a metà. Spaccato. Si era preso le vite dei suoi improvvisati compagni di viaggio, esclusa la sua.  _Dannazione_ , come sempre, gli altri andavano via e Tony Stark rimaneva. Come se fosse un castigo. Come un'ingiusta pena di morte al contrario. Tutti morti, a parte lui. 

E Peter…

«Non voglio andare.» 

Lo aveva detto con la sola speranza che potesse salvarlo, e Tony… l'unica consapevolezza che ebbe, in quel momento, fu di non poterlo fare. Ci avrebbe provato, con tutto se stesso, ma sapeva dal principio di non poterci riuscire nemmeno volendolo. Nemmeno dando la sua vita al posto di quella di Peter. Nemmeno incatenando l'ultima scintilla che gli era rimasta negli occhi, alla sua, sperando potesse fare da collante, da lucchetto, da appiglio, solo per non permettere al destino di portarglielo via.

Di spazzarlo via, come era già successo a tutti gli altri.

«Non voglio andare!»  

Peter gli gettò le braccia al collo, e con esse un'assurda e innegabile paura di morire, che Tony poteva capire solo in parte. Una morte che Iron-Man avrebbe accettato se fosse capitata a se stesso, ma non per Spider-Man. Mai. Inconcepibile, assurdo, disumano e ingiusto. Crudele. Da perderci la testa. Perché gli stava chiedendo di fare l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, e Tony non poteva. Voleva e non poteva. Non ne era in grado. Non aveva i mezzi per salvarlo. 

«Non voglio andare, per favore!»

Glielo disse; glielo supplicò, per tre volte. Perché Peter in lui aveva sempre cercato un appiglio, e Tony in quel momento era tutt'altro che quello. Non lo era per nessuno dei due. Nemmeno per se stesso.

«Mi dispiace.» 

Peter si dissolse. La mano di Tony toccò il suolo, quando non rimase più niente di lui. Solo un dolore immenso, lacerante, esteso dal suo cuore fino al polso destro, come se un altro coltello¹ lo avesse ferito a morte. Il braccio puntellato da nervi scoperti, che pungevano come spilli sotto la pelle e le ossa.

Trattenne un gemito di dolore. Lo strinse in bocca mordendosi le labbra.

Tirò su la manica della maglietta di spugna; quella ancora sporcata da piccoli pezzi d’armatura ormai andata in frantumi, dopo che il Titano lo aveva rotto in mille pezzi. Nell'anima e nel corpo. Fissò la pelle  ferita, colare sangue. La testa esplose, in un incoerente sentimento di rifiuto e, mormorando tra le labbra dei  _no,_ che erano come un martello nell’anima, si nascose il viso tra le mani strette in due pugni vuoti, e desiderò solo di sparire per sempre.

Sul polso destro, macchiato di sangue e rabbia, c’era un nome che Tony portava già nel cuore da tempo, ma che, infine si era inciso sulla sua carne nel momento in cui meno lo avrebbe voluto. Un nome che, anche solo pronunciato, riempiva l'aria di purezza e di vita, quella stessa che Tony, in quel momento, stava ripudiando per la crudeltà con la quale si era accanita su di lui e sulla sua felicità. Non era destinato a provarne, e la sua colpa era quella di non aver fatto abbastanza per meritarsela.

Ora aveva addosso un nome. L'unico nome che avrebbe mai voluto leggersi addosso. Quello di qualcuno che ora era solo polvere sparsa, cenere nel vento, vapore al sole, piume in Paradiso. Il nome di qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto proteggere, e non ne era stato capace. 

Un nome che, solo pronunciarlo, lo faceva sembrare una struggente melodia suonata da un antico pianoforte. La canzone di un amore appena nato, ma che già era finito.  

Il nome di qualcuno che aveva preteso addosso in tempi migliori, e che ora era sul suo polso destro solo come un crudele promemoria del fatto che lui non meritava né l’amore, né la felicità. Solo sofferenza e occasioni perse.

Un nome. Il nome. Il suo.

_Peter._

 

_«Before you find your soulmate,  
you must first discover your soul.» _

**– Charles F. Glassman**  
  
  
  
 

¹ La prima coltellata, quella inflitta da Thanos (dove al cinema mi sono un attimino pure sentita male...).  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________

 **Angolo delle angolosità Gluten Free di Miryel:**  
Le amo le Soulmate!Au, con tutto il mio cuore, sebbene io mi renda perfettamente conto dell'infelicità che sgorga da ogni poro di questa breve shot e non forse non dimostra abbastanza questo amore viscerale che decanto tanto. Mi dispiace molto che sia tanto triste, ma avevo bisogno davvero di scriverla, perché mi ronzava in testa e non voleva proprio lasciarmi in pace.  
Sono passati esattamente nove mesi da Infinity War, e io non ho ancora digerito tutto questo. Questi due sono fatti per stare insieme, punto (almeno nella mia testa malata) e il fatto che io lo stia ribandendo per l'ennesima volta, alle 4 del mattino, in fase di pubblicazione, è la prova che ci credo ancora abbastanza. Molto. Troppo. All'infinito.  
Il bello di tutto ciò è che da questa divisione se ne possono ricavare così tante, di prospettive, sebbene non sempre (come in questo caso) ve ne siano di felici.  
Nel mio piccolo so che Peter tornerà. Il suo polso avrà ancora il nome di Tony impresso sopra e quando si rivedranno gli dirà: «Ha visto, signor Stark? Ora anche io appartengo a lei», quando vedrà che è finalmente destinato all'uomo che ama.  
Sì, penso proprio che andrà così. Ne sono certa.  
Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui, di credere ancora in me, di seguirmi; malgrado a volte vi  _delizi_  di certi racconti non del tutto felici ma che, credetemi, racchiudono più speranza di quel che possiate credere.  
Vi abbraccio, e vado a nanna.  
A presto  
Miry


End file.
